


Waterfall

by Zarius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Chinatown, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), avengers endgame trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Natasha thought a stroll would do her some good, then she finds someone else needs all the good she can give him (A short little Clint/Natasha fic based off the recent trailers for Avengers: Endgame)





	Waterfall

The stroll was supposed to do Natasha Romanov some good.

Forget about it Widow.

Someone needed all the good in her.

He stood before her, towering over his fallen foe, pulling back the hood over his face and turning around to greet her.

Her reaction spoke more than any attempt at verbal communication. A haunted and all too humbled expression.

She was speechless at the pained demeanour that could be traced across the whole of his face, yet she was also in awe at the aura of stubborn determination that was present also.

The world around them had been reduced partially to dust in every literal sense of the word, that which they had given their souls and lives for had been ripped away.

Clint Barton had every right to cry, but perhaps he didn't need to.

Perhaps the rain that descended upon the two of them sufficed.

He approached her steadily, looking past how collected she was and looking for the spark of humanity that he perhaps could not bring forth within himself any longer.

That spark ignited, Natasha reached out to clutch his hand tight, she would easily remedy whatever pain he had inside with gentle grace.

As priceless seconds ticked by, the two Avengers stood underneath the umbrella Natasha was holding, safe from the descent of the rain, briefly content that the better halves of one another's lives had stood still as the tides of change washed over them.

The hope was there.

Beneath the umbrella, sheltered from the waterfall

Born anew.


End file.
